Bulma's Changes
by Gothic- Hattie
Summary: well lets say bulma is tired of being weak and made fun of by Vegita so she goes out to change all that. Gather all seven dragon balls and make a wish for all the doment Genes to awaken in her blood. any comants and suggestions are welcomed.
1. Prolude Newly updated

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ at all.

Prologue:

Bulma POV

He is so annoying, thinking he can boss me around. I don't think so at all. So what if I am a human and weak. I find that I can be who I am without having a tail or any incredible powers. But it would be great to make him want to take back his words. Yamcha is always cheating on m. so what is the point of keeping him? My heart doesn't even hurt when I see him with other girls so why worry about how I feel for him? I hate him but I still see him as my dear friend. Where to get the strength to tell him how I feel? Oh well, I guess I should get back to work.

Her work was almost done but then that Baka (Vegita) had to complain about the GR (I hate spelling that out) and how it was acting funny. So she left to fix it only to find that the problem was that he had blasted the gravitational regulator. Stupid was all she could think of him at that moment. While working she starts to think………..

'How to dell with a power crazed Vegita? Hmmm. I could do something really mean and then have him beg for mercy. Heehe. Yes I will go look for the Dragon Balls and wish for the Genes that are dormant inside me to awaken. Then I will become what Vegita says is to be the female sayain. Then I can have my revenge on him for all those mean things he has ever done to me. And while I am at it I can beet the crap out of Yamcha for his no good two timing butt. I still can't believe he had the gull to ask me when I was going to sleep with him. It just shows you how he is and that is all the idiot things about.' 

Finally placing the black wire and green into the regulator the GR peps on with a screen displaying her image. What the fuck? But then going through the memory she could tell he used her image as a reason to train harder. Under her picture was the words Kill Yamcha and woo the woman. Her cheeks turn a slight pink. But deciding it would be better if she left it alone. She closes the file and computer down. She starts to exist but whispers thank you to the screen. Leaving the entry way and giving Vegita a thumps up before she turns and heads into the house. Knowing Vegita would run into the GR to check if everything was working right and found it in top order. But here was a note on the controls.

Hey vegetable head,

Nice going on the blast because it took out the regulator but now it's fixed so you can grow stronger and beat Goku. Then you can kill Yamcha and woo your women that you want. Hope you have good luck at doing that since it seems that all of us lately want to kill him. Then maybe I can someone for me, like you would ever get that perfect one. Thanks for the humor for a little while. See ya.

Bulma

Aka woman or tailless human.

That sent Vegita beyond being angry but he smirked at the thought. Yeah she is going to get it. But however before he could any revenge Bulma made sure she gone. (Oh no is Bulma going to get what she wants? A very naked Vegita? )

Back to Bulma POV

take that Vegita and just try to find me because I will make sure it will be hard. To think that monkey walked into my trap. Mawhahahahahaha. That was great to have those doors lock him in but however I hope I left enough food in there for him. Oh well, Time for Dragon ball one. Let's see hmm its due north and to think of it the second one is just west of it. Ha. This is looking to be a good start.

Little was it known to Vegita that he was trapped in the GR and had well enough of food of about three weeks. Those three weeks would be all she would need to get all seven dragon balls and to wish for her revenge. Well what do you guys think so far? Kind of mean?


	2. Chapter One

Naroku05: this fan fic sounds totally awesome. I can't wait until the plot Develops more. Good job. Thank you for our comment and the plot will be worthwhile.   
  
Vegeta's Dark Princess: Your stories off to a really good start, however, I find that The whole concept of Bulma using the Dragon balls to wish herself A Sayajin is a little over done. Although from the way that this Has started out it may prove to be really interesting. Thank you again and for you to know Humans and Sayajins are 99.9% alike in their DNA.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the mighty Vegita or his maybe mate and the soon to die Yamcha. He he  
  
Chapter 1: Dragon Ball One  
  
The Ball one was due north and that was the was she traveled. Only to find it was located in a cave. "Shit" she whispered. So taking all her courage to enter the cave with a flashlight but to find a nest of eggs with the ball in them. "Double shit" she thinks. By using on of the capsules she gets her high-speed motorcycle and grapes the Ball. The mother of these eggs finds her with what the Dinosaur thinks to be her egg and chases after Bulma. "Now why did I know this was going to happen?" she sighs and hits 10th gear. Speeding faster then the Dinosaur. "Trust me Bitch you can get it back when I am finished." She smirks. She puts the ball into her side bag and heads to were she landed her ship. "Time for some well deserved R&R" she thinks.  
  
Mean while back in The GR. warning Vegita is thinking and some things kinda get a little freaky  
  
Vegita POV Man I got to admit it she is smart and hot. Why is it she stays with that stupid weak yamcha? For crying out loud every time he is over here my noise picks up the other scents of women on him. He dishonors Bulma. I want her yet he has her and she doesn't have a clue of what he is doing. Man I would give her all what she needs and much more. I would have her bath in the finest oils and drink the most elegant wine that the universe has. I would treat her as if she was the Saijin that I was to marry. Man now I'm getting hard just from thinking of her. Since she locked me in here then I would just have to resort to pleasuring myself. (Hand on bulge) God do I want to make her scream my name and have her know what she is worth. (Starts to move it with a slow pace) I know that she is still incant. Man do I wish for her to lose it to me. If I could just get out of here and find her. Then I would tell her what I feel and why I am always in here training. (Finally comes) For now I'll just buff up and then win her.  
  
Bulma POV I wonder how his reacting to what has happened. Kinda low of me but I need to do this. I won't let him get in the way.  
  
She starts the engines and starts to head west for Ball two. Sorry for such a short chapter but I am not that detailed when I come to finding and taking Dragon Balls. So if any one has an idea of what Bulma should go thought to find Ball 2? Then review. Thanks 


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ ( Ok here are some new things going on Words in italic form are thoughts Words in bold are yelled Words with "die die" are said to a person And Vegita is still trapped. Chapter 2: Ball TWO  
  
Alright Bulma has found one dragon ball and the second is due west near the ocean.  
  
BULMA POV  
  
Damn it, its just like my luck to find that the ball is in the ocean. When might as well as suit up for deep sea diving. I just hope its not like last time.  
  
Well little did she know but it was in a shark. This shark had eaten the ball in mistake of a fish once the Dragon Balls were sent in different directions. Bulma dives in with her aqua suit.  
  
Bulma POV  
  
This is so unfair. I can't believe that this had to happen. Oh well, its time to go fishing. He he.  
  
As Bulma works on tracking the shark Vegita is still in GR training away.  
  
Vegita POV Damn, shit, fuck, there is no way out! I'll blast through the walls! He tries and ends up hitting himself and destroying his clothing. Leaving him with his boxers only. (Just setting things up for the mind blowing twist) Bulma on the other hand has found her shark who caries her treasure.  
  
Bulma POV The time has come for your death fishy. You will become lunch and also give me my dragon ball! MUHAHAAHHHHH. (Kinda reminds you of Vegita?)  
  
She shoots her spear into its gut and starts to real it is for it's death. Once it is within reach she slices it in half and takes the ball before the other sharks go after the easy meal. (Sorry about not being detailed but I however feel sorry for the shark)  
  
Bulma leaves the ocean and tries to find the next ball but only to be lead to the GR!  
  
(Sorry for the short chapter but I haven't been feeling the inspiration. Well I guess its difficult being me for I have a little sister who seems to like to drain the energy from me. A little energy Vamp. Ha. Well review about it and give some suggestions on how this one should go since she is going to end up having to deal with a very mad Vegita who has the Third Dragon Ball. Maybe some situations should get heated?) 


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three: Dragon Ball 3  
  
Ok Hold on a sec. I would like to say that I had help with this one and that Luv101 you may shut your good for nothing mouth. I want to give credit to Vegeta's Dark Princess who has been very kind in helping me. We are partners from now on! Now back to our story.  
  
Our Bulma having finally found the 1st and 2nd Dragon Balls is now keeping them in great care. She looked at her locator and found that the 3rd Ball is in the GR. Hmm. What to do? Well Vegita is locked up in the GR, who may be really mad at me. Think Bulma, think. Well I could try to get Vegita to give me the ball or I could try to distract Him. While driving back to her home she spotted Yamcha. Hey, I could make him pay for all the horrible things he's done to me! "Hey Yamcha, Want to make a deal? " Bulma yelled as she sped by knowing that he would follow since he is male and would do anything that would increase his the chances of getting laid. Once at home Bulma waited for Yamcha to show up. After he arrived, the two left for one of the conference rooms in the house. " Well Yamcha I would like you to do something for me." She told him.  
  
"Oh really." Yamcha tried to use a seductive voice but it just sounded really stupid to her.  
  
"Yes." Bulma replies while batting her lashes. This is going to be really fun and so very evil l Bulma thought while Yamcha was thinking;  
  
Oh, man I'm going to get sex from her! "Well then, what is it? " Yamcha said.  
  
Curiosity killed the cat, but, too bad it's only going to get Yamcha in the Hospital! Bulma snickered at the thought. " Well yamcha, I have a bit of a problem, you see. I've been collecting the Dragon Balls, and I've come to a bit of a roadblock. Now, I know where the third Dragon Ball is, but it's going to be a bit tricky to get." Bulma said, while fluttering her eyelashes at Yamcha. Yamcha swallowed the lump in his throat and waited for her to continue.  
  
"Continue." Yamcha said, now thoroughly curious.  
  
"Well, the third Dragon Ball is in the GR, Vegita has it." Bulma stopped to gauge his reaction to what she had just said.  
  
Yamcha started to think Well then I am defiantly getting laid! No way in the seven hells would I do something like that and not get something worthwhile in return! Unfortunately for Bulma he didn't quite catch on to what she was suggesting. Exasperated she continued.  
  
" I need you," she paused and walked around to his side of the conference table. "To get the Dragon Ball from Vegita for me." she walked around and stopped behind him and started rubbing his shoulders, thinking I think I'm going to be sick if I keep this up for much longer! She leant over and whispered into his ear. "So can you do it? " Wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pulling him into a small hug. "Of course, you'll be well compensated. If you can get it from him. Also, you can't tell him that the ball is for me. " Yamcha sitting there he felt like a new born King of some far of place.  
  
Hmm. Maybe I should accept since this seems like a one in a lifetime deal. " What would I get in return of the Dragon Ball? " Yamcha asks while singing in his head I'm going to get laid, I'm going to get laid, I'm going to get laid Bulma was starting to get annoyed at this.  
  
Well of course you will end up in hospital for such an attempt and won't get anything. But of course it serves you right. You good for nothing, two timing, pain in the ass! Bulma smiled sweetly and said, " Name it. Whatever you want." you sick bastard she added silently.  
  
"Well Bulma my dear I would like tomakeyouscreamandmoanasIfuckyou. " Yamcha said but finished it so fast thinking that she would hurt him for saying such a thing.  
  
"What was that again? " Bulma asked trying to sound as open minded as possible. I think I might end up retching soon.   
  
"Well I would like to have you in my bed for one night, and that means that I want to fuck you. " Yamcha said with a smile on his face.  
  
I think I'm seeing Yamcha dieing soon Bulma thought. "What ever you want." Bulma said. I might even blow up his apartment Bulma took a mental note.  
  
"Than we have an agreement? " Yamcha asked as he stood up.  
  
"Yes we do. " Bulma replied while holding out her hand. They shook hands but Bulma crossed her fingers. Not in a million years buster. Bulma thought.  
  
Mean while back in the GR. Our sexy and sweaty Vegita is having his own conflict. Ok well here are the plans. One gets the hell out of here, then find that women and yell at her. After that Find and Destroy Yamcha. Then Make the Women MINE! He snickered at the thought, but before he could think anymore he heard voices outside the GR.  
  
"Well here it is. The GR where I trapped Vegita, and well, yeah, off goes the power." Bulma said while she disconnected the power supply. " Wow you made this for him? " Yamcha said as Bulma thought Yes, and I would never make this for you, you Bastard. "Yes of course I made it! It keeps him from going out and killing everyone, and everything." Bulma replied Not that I would mind if you were to die. Bulma thought. Turning around she said " Well I'll leave you to it then." and she walked away. Or at least that's what Yamcha thought. Yamcha gathered all of his courage (which isn't very much) and opened the door. To find Vegita in only his Boxers!  
  
"What the fuck!" Yamcha says but then the power came on and the door slammed closed!  
  
Now who could have done that thought Vegita while cracking his knuckles..........  
  
Till next time on Bulma's New life.  
  
All right Now to my reviewers. If you want the rest you better Review because it wasn't that easy now was it partner? DAMN RIGHT THEY BETTER REVIEW!!!!!!! now put the reviews up! 


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter 4  
  
Well My dear readers I am sorry for the long delay and That I will try to  
go this one on my own till My friend is available again. I am also asking  
for any help or suggestions from my dear friends who have me on their  
lists. That means the ones who have been reviewing since the beginning. I  
am also turning this into an interesting one with my own lyrics.  
  
Last time we left off was Vegita cracking is knuckles.  
  
I'll show you who is the one that is the strongest  
  
Vegita powers up as well as Yamcha who is panic. Damn her to all hells.  
Yamcha thinks but is cut off by a power punch to his stomach. "How  
long have I waited to beat the crap out of you and look who gave you to  
me!" Vegita laughs while Yamcha finds the courante Gravity too much and  
ends up hitting the ground to hard. Vegita kicks him and sends him flying  
up. But before Yamcha could get his balence back Vegita hitting his back  
with his elbow sent him flying into the ground.  
  
I told you how useless he was and yet you didn't listen. Now look at him  
and see me for the man I am worth! I'll take you by the hand and lead you  
away with me.  
  
Vegita commands the computer to up the gravity to 500 and poor yamcha is  
stuck to Vegeta's demise. Yamcha resaves a boot in his butt and a knee  
into his back. Bulma seeing this decides it time to turn of the power  
again. Damn does Vegita got a cute butt Bulma thinks while running  
inside to get the ball while the guys start fighting again in the dark.  
Yamcha finally gets Vegita off of him and lands a punch in his face, but  
he had left his guard down allowing Vegita to send him flying into the  
door. Vegita leaps on him and starts being mean by beating his face in so  
that no one would be able to know who he was.  
  
Don't look back because you can see his is useless and has no right to  
you. You are the one who can make me feel happy and warm. You hold that  
key that can make me the Supper Saiyain that I want to be. Be mine women  
and accept your fate.  
  
Bulma finally has the ball but Vegita and Yamcha block the way out.   
GRRRR. She thinks but then gets the nerve to yell, "Finish him and woo  
the Women." Then he image shows its self. "No! Bad computer!" Vegita  
yells and moves to it trying to over ride the commands. But Bulma gets  
out with Yamcha who is now being sent to the hospital.  
  
Don't leave me women. I'll be good. I Promise Just let me be with you.  
  
Bulma then puts the dragon ball up and head back to the GR. Might as  
well as let him know I set it up and let him out. He can be useful with  
that Bulma opens the door and steps in. "What's the matter Vegita?"  
Bulma laughs as she notices him in his boxers. "Women! You did this on  
purpose didn't you?"Vegita yells as steps closer to her. The dance is one-  
step forward one step back. "Maybe." Bulma replies and steps back. "You  
are a very bad women then." Vegita says and steps closer. "Yeah and so  
are you. But that puts as male." Bulma replies and steps back. "Well  
then what is you going to do?" Vegita asks hoping that she would say let  
you love me. "Maybe I would let you help me." Bulma replies. "With  
what?" Vegita asks. "Getting the Dragon Balls." Bulma replies. "Fine  
Then, I'll help as long as you don't do this again." Vegita says. "Then  
fine we have a deal." Bulma replies and embraces him in a hug.  
  
Now that all things are put aside you have let me in. You are wonderful  
and the most graceful being in my world.  
  
Vegita and Bulma leave the GR and head east from where they are. The Next  
dragon ball was due east. As they locate it they start talking about the  
Picture of Bulma and those words. 'Kill Yamcha and woo the women' "So  
why did you use those words?" Bulma asked. "What words?" Vegita counters  
but is already having the sweat pouring off of him. "The words 'Kill  
Yamcha and woo the women'" Bulma replies. "Ummm..You must have read them  
incorrectly." Vegita says trying to cover it up. They stay quite till the  
Dragon locator starts to go nuts. "Turn that thing off its annoying!"  
Vegita yells. "Its just telling you that The DRAGON Ball is near." Bulma  
says with confidence. They land and Bulma heads out to find...  
  
Well that's it. For now. I just did it but it maybe rewrite with some  
help so don't get all happy yet! You must review please. Narku06, I would  
like you to email me please. Maybe we could get a fanfic going in your  
honor. So email me about it. It's Thank you all.  
'Hattie' 


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter 5  
  
My dear readers,  
Hello, Thank you for all the reviews and for waiting. I hope that this chapter will be funny to you. (Naraku06 this chapter is just for you. Email me too) that's all I wanted to say. 'Hattie'  
  
That they are in a Garden of Jell-O Figures. Ah I'm in hell! Bulma thought. It's wrong for people to enjoy Jell-O figures! What the Fuck is all this? Vegita thinks. "Hey Vegita look at that!" Bulma says and points out a Green Lama figure. "What is it?' Vegita says while poking at it. Its jingly Vegita thinks. "Its called Jell-O and its edible." Bulma states. "OK." Vegita says while taking a fist full of Jell-O and eating it. "What does it taste like?" Bulma asks. "Lime." Vegita replies. "Ok and the ball is in the middle of it all." Bulma says. "Well help me eat this women." Vegita says with a mouth full of Jell-O. "Fine." Bulma replies and the two start digging in. "hey lets have some fun at this." Bulma suggests. "What kind of fun?" Vegita asks while thinks of all the nasty things he could do to Bulma. "Lets have a little bet." Bulma replies. "Ok fine." Vegita says. "Good and here it is the first person to get to the Ball wins. And if I win I want to see you...hmmm.... walk around in your Birthday suit." Bulma says. "Well If I win then you have to strip in front of me." Vegita places his end in. "Fine." Bulma says and the fun begins. Bulma takes off her shirt to show that she had a bikini top underneath. Vegeta's mouth drops open about five inches. "What in the world are you wearing!"? Vegita asks in a husky voice. "It's called a swimsuit top monkey." Bulma replies. With that she gigs in and the war has started. Bulma finally gets close and decides to distract Vegita a little bit and takes off her bottoms to show that it was a giestring Bikini. Vegita is total now wanting her and not the Jell-O. With that Bulma grapes the ball and starts to sinker because now poor Vegita has to walk around in his birthday suit. Bulma leaves to put up the Ball and comes back to Vegita. Of all the mean things that I have done I think I'll be nice and have some fun. Bulma thinks Damn Damn damn. No fucking fair! Vegita thinks. But Bulma walks over to him with a more sway in her hips and pounce in her step. Vegeta's head swims around while looking at her. "Vegita" she calls so softly. "..." "Could you do me a huge favor?" Bulma calls again. "...." "Please." Bulma now whispers in his ear. "What is it?" Vegita replies. "Could you be nice and give a little massage on my back." Bulma replies while wrapping her arms around his neck. "Sure" he replies and picks her up. Bulma grapes one of her capsules and throws it. It makes a house appear and Vegita runs her in with him. He lays her on the bed and starts with her shoulders. "How does that feel?" Vegita asks. "So good." Bulma replies with a slight moan. His hands work their way down to her back but first he makes her lay and her stomach and he gets on top of her butt. Her rubs and caresses her back while his arousal is pushing against her butt. She feels it and slightly wiggles her butt and earns a growl form Vegita. "Women don't do that unless you want to fix my problem." Vegita growls again. Bulma finding it funny unties her top string to the top and undoes one of the strings on her side. Vegita being surprised doesn't do anything till he fells Bulma taking his hand and lays it to the other side of the bikini bottom that was tied. "Untie it." Bulma whispers. He compiles and with that Bulma moves her hips and Vegita growls at the but then notices that her bottoms have slipped more down. He gets off of her and heads into the other room because he can't stand it anymore. She's doing it on purpose. His mind screams. "Vegita?" Bulma calls and walks into the room that he was in. She is wearing a tank top and a short shorts that were about to her round of her butt. Vegeta's eyes go as big as saucers. She's trying to seduce me! His mind screams. Bulma grapes his hand and leads a stunned Vegita back into the room and has him lay down on the bed on his stomach. She gets on back and sits down on his butt. With that she starts to massage his back and works on any knots that were there in her path. Vegita feeling like he is in heaven lets out a little moan escape. "Those good, just relax." Bulma whispers and moves to his shoulders. He relaxes more and then feels that her small weight has leave his back. He growls but then feels her hands on his legs. That's better. He thinks and relaxes. Bulma giving Vegita the full massages treatment has him roll over and she then gets on his stomach while she massages his chest. He gets an eye full of her chest while she does this and his arousal grows. Once she finishes with his chest she turns around and poor Vegita gets an eye full of round butt. He bites down the instinct of grapping it and forcing her down. Her hands massage his abs while he fights with him self. "Relax," She says to him. "How can I?" Vegita whimpers. Bulma answers him by placing his hand were it wanted to be. With that he relaxed and she continues. But then she notices that he has another problem. Smirking she runs a hand over it and earns a growl from Vegita. "My my my.. this isn't good." She whispers. "Well it wouldn't happen if you would leave me alone!" He growls somemore. "Fine then!" she gets off of him and leaves the room to the shower and slams the door. She locks it and starts a shower for herself. "Baka" she whispers. Vegeta's mind screams Baka Baka Baka Baka. You are so stupid! Vegita growls but Bulma doesn't come back. So he gets put as painful as it is he walks over to the door and knocks. No answer but the shower water. Bulma takes her cold shower and hears Vegita yell, "Don't use all the damn hot water!" Bulma then starts to cry. He sees me yet doesn't notice! Her mind tells her. She gets out with a towel wrapped around and opens the door. Vegita notices that there was no steam coming out of the room. "Women?" Vegita asks but she walks past him and into the room. There she dresses into pants and a sleeveless turtle neck shirt.  
  
Well that's it for now! Hope you enjoyed it. And send those reviews because I love the ones that are nice! I love you all for you keep me going with all those reviews and well I know that would have given up if it wasn't for you all. Thanks. Hattie (Can email me at ) 


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter 6  
  
I like to thank you all for the lovely reviews. And Ideas. Yey as of July 18, 2004 I have landed a job! (Throws confetti all over the place and kisses my boyfriend a lot) ok now back to the fanfic.  
  
Vegita finding it was useless to try to talk to her in this mood so he goes and takes a shower. The next ball on locator was due north from where they were. Bulma starts the to check the system to her Motorcycle but hears Vegita yell at her. "What do you think you are doing!" "I am getting ready to find the sixth dragon ball!" she yells back and jumps on the Motorcycle. "Hey wait from me!" Vegita yells as Bulma speeds off leaving all her troubles and frustration behind.  
  
Its times like these that I wait to catch my breath  
  
For the air is right and all my troubles are far away. The wind blows my hair out of the way so I can see, I can see where I am going and there is no clouded vision. I can chase after what I want. So watch out I coming your way.  
  
Vegita takes flight and follows Bulma who is looking more and more a sajian to him. (It's no fair! Why me?) He thinks as he watches Bulma hit a hill at high speed. (Yey this is all fun!) Bulma thinks as she takes flight from the top of the hill. The locator finally starts to go nuts and the ball is found in an eagle's nest on top of cliff. (Damn it) both start to think. Since eagles at this time where very big and mean. "Hey Vegita o you think that you could get that ball out of the nest or at least distract that bird?" Bulma pipes up. "I don't know, what's in it for me?" Vegita replies with an evil grin. Thrust me when he grins like that it sends shivers up my spine. So now you know how Bulma feels. "Well you won't have to walk around in you Birthday suit." Bulma replies with the same grin. Ok now that Bulma is copying what Vegita did you know he feels. "Fine" He says and leaves Bulma to get the ball while Vegita distracts the Bird. "Stupid Vegita, I'll teach him a lesson soon." Bulma thinks and then starts to laugh at the thought of poor little Vegeta's face when he sees Bulma after her wish.  
  
Its time to cry your little heart out for  
  
You now know that I am the one. I see that you wish that you could make up for all the pain That you have caused and now prepare to face your punishment You made me cry and wish for things that I would never want You made me want to die You where unfaithful to me and tried to kick me when I was down. No more of that now for you can't do anything You're weak in my eyes and worthless to me Now it's your turn to want to die and wish for things that you would never want It's your turn to get kicked when you're down  
  
Now Bulma is inside the nest getting the Ball when you hear a Ki blast and well you might have as well known by now that the Bird would never fly again or lay an egg. "Vegita!" Bulma yells "What women?" Vegita says when he was behind Bulma. Bulma whirls around and notices the huge gash on his side. "Vegita, your hurt." Bulma says and forgets the Ball while she touches the wound. "Women stop your whining and get the Ball." He tells her. "Fine then don't care then." Bulma says and grapes the Ball and gets out of the nest. "Your too slow." Vegita says while picking her up and levitates to the ground. His side still bleeding but Bulma forces herself not worry about it because he didn't care if she was concern or not. Bulma takes the house capsule and throws it. Once the house was ready and leaves a bleeding Vegita out side. "Women!" He yells but Bulma was already inside and putting the Ball up with the others. (Soon, just soon I'll be a Saijin and Yamcha will pay dearly.) Vegita walks in and notices Bulma hunched over the Dragon Balls with tears falling down her checks. (Why is she crying? Its pathetic.) "Women..." Vegita calls. "What do you want?" Bulma replies in cold voice. "Why are you crying?" Vegita says "Why, so you could make fun of me and call me pathetic?" Bulma jeers at him. (God why is she being so cold now? Where did the old Bulma go? The one that never let anyone get to her heart and mind?) "No I won't make fun of you if you just tell me." Vegita sighs and wraps his arms around her. "The problem is how you act like I'm nothing and well I had enough from you and Yamcha. So now that I told you leave me alone now!" she yells at him. (I make her feel this way? Dear God she is not nothing and deserves more then that pathetic human Yamcha.) He walks out of the room and heads to his own. While in his room Bulma leaves hers and goes to take a shower. While in there Vegita comes out of his room and takes the Dragon Ball locator to find the last and final Ball for her. (Maybe I'm be able to make her feel that I care at least) He leaves her with a note. Bulma,  
Sorry that you feel like you are nothing and well stay where you are of you won't get to see what I am getting you and you won't get your wish. I could have told you that Yamcha was nothing and you disserved better. I hope you will understand, but if not then I hope that what I have for you will. Vegita  
  
With that Bulma heads to bed thinking about Vegita.  
  
Review with ideas or email me! It's on the profile! Grrrr... that darn thing. Thank you for that Idea my reviewer who was the only one when I asked for help. Well now it is time for my favorite thing to do now and that is to make very weird and funny sayings.  
  
Norku: I'm melting melting.. Vegita: No not the little monkeys with very colorful wings... Zell: I'll get you my pretty and your little halving too.... Sessharmu: Half-breed Kuga: Flee face Inaysha: Mute face Kuga: Useless Inyasha: Now I'm telling 


End file.
